borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:So, the new trailer's out
not entirely sure if im doing this right, but here goes! DarkCalx 14:35, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ok, i obviously have no idea what im doing. http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=MCWJUSulnro just... just there :( DarkCalx 14:37, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :Well, that was... :BRB, gotta go change my pants... :happypal (talk • ) 14:42, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I fix'd it. This just made my week. YAYYY! 14:43, February 22, 2012 (UTC) This had better be as awesome as it looks!! OMG so excited!! Another plus, it comes out before the apocolypse!! J/K had to throw that in there. 15:44, February 22, 2012 (UTC)15:43, February 22, 2012 (UTC) We've got a date, we've got names, we've even got some neo-Siren skills. Happy happy. Dämmerung 16:06, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Trailer!!!! Praise the lord!! edit: After watching I changed my pants... then watched again and changed pants.. again... Old BDL Community + New BDL Game + New Gunz + ..best part.. DUBSTEP! = most awesomely-awesome thing to happen in this century... nuff said...... :DDDDD P.S. Guess who's back!! ;D 17:09, February 22, 2012 (UTC) We gots us a dwarf fighter, an elf magic-user, a human cleric, and an assassin/thief of unknown race. Holy archetypes, Batman! Dämmerung 17:18, February 22, 2012 (UTC) : In light of recent profiles on IGN: not so much. Maya has some party support skills, Axton a lot more aggro (though the reveals didn't go so far as to expose his Survival tree). Scrapping all my Greyhawk-vintage assumptions. Dämmerung 20:42, February 24, 2012 (UTC) My reaction: http://www.myfacewhen.net/uploads/300-rainbow-puke.jpg Auntarie 17:26, February 22, 2012 (UTC) A gbx forum user grabbed screenshots of all of Maya's skills revealed in this vid. Interesting stuff there: old Siren skills, old skills from other classes, entirely new skills related to the new Phaselock action skill. Dämmerung 18:01, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Great news, Wiki folks! Please keep it coming. If we can't play BL2 at least we can read about it. :D 18:53, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Holy f@(&'n $h!T. That might be the most awesome thing i have every seen!!! The guns, all the sweet new guns and the ninja ??? Looks like an alien or perhaps a cyborg with have'n only four fingers there. The one dudes got some new fangeled turret that fire behind him. And was that somekind of G.I.Joe jet pod he was fly'n. Can it get any more interesting i wonder? :) -- 21:03, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Guys...I can't stop climaxing in my pants...and I'm running out of pants. @_@ Yoshi-TheOreo 22:37, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I noticed in the preorder details, The Golden Key to open the Special " Sanctuary Loot Chest ". I wonder if that means we get to finally visit Sanctuary the city or if that is something like the Sanctuary from the Fable series? A place to hold up, rest and store / upgrade loot and what not. -- 22:55, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I think the most important part of that preorder bonus was the Relic, I think it might function just like the Scavenger COM, and you know how important drop rate is...-- 07:11, February 23, 2012 (UTC)too bad, I thought they were gonna give us something that's physical, like a life sized statue of mordy or something Trailer, remixed. Now with 95% less Wub Wub and a huge improvement in my inflated opinion Dämmerung 18:34, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :(The Evil Dr. F's note - watch now b4 Zepplin shuts it down.) ::Nb it's safe from the royalty Erinyes. cover by Trent Reznor and Karen O for some recent film. Dämmerung 18:51, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :::I've watched this at least 20 times. Oh my fuck. 00:10, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::"Some recent film" is Girl With the Dragon Tattoo (English language remake). -- WarBlade 00:52, February 25, 2012 (UTC) So I was going to start school at University of Georgia in August but now I have changed my mind. IGN has their char preview for Zeo0 up http://ps3.ign.com/articles/121/1219460p1.html DarkCalx 02:59, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Game of the year 2012. No question about it. --A Lonely Nomad 12:59, February 27, 2012 (UTC) I know everyone is hyped, and I don't enjoy being the cynical one at the party, but I didn't see anything aside from a few new skills, guns, and enemies. I mean, we got that in the Armory DLC didn't we? I will say, though, that I am excited to play as some new characters, but I wish we would get more than 1 player activated skill to choose from per character. -- 03:27, February 28, 2012 (UTC)